Dark Secrets
by asta-shadows
Summary: Link lived a simple life in Ordon Village. But deep in his heart, he knew there was something more. A promise from the villagers kept him safe, but now he wishes to explore his hidden past. But it turns out to be more than he hoped for. The dark secret comes to light as he journeys on. Will he be able to uncover the truth of his past? Or will he lose his present self completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm so excited now that I have time again to come back on here. hadn't been for a while to work on my other stories XP I really should be working on them since I'm almost done with one XD but I just had to write this one quick before I forget!**

**I got the idea from a song...i don't really remember which song it was again but it was a chinese song. that's all i remember X{ **

**but anyways, i hope you enjoy the story so far. please write reviews!**

* * *

Link sits down in the small hill besides the farm, watching as Fado struggles to round up the goats to go inside. He was extremely tired today from wood cutting and filling up water from the stream. Fado insisted that Link take a break from all that hard work. After watching Fado struggle for at least half an hour, Link decided to help him since it was getting dark.

"I really don't know what I would do without you, Link." Fado said weakly. "Please tell me you'll stay here forever."

Link chuckled silently. "Why should I? I'm not getting paid to do this."

Link continued to tease Fado as they walked back to Ordon village. As they came upon the outskirts of town, they saw a silhouette standing by the fence on the side of the road. Fado's lips immediately curved upright. He nudged Link on the ribs with his elbow with a mischievous grin.

"Looks like like I'm not needed here. See you tomorrow." With that, he quickly jogged away. Link rubbed the back of his head as he came nearer to the person. When he approached, she quickly turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Ilia said as she slapped his arm gently.

Link flinched as she did so. Pretending that it hurt by rubbing it, Link teased her. "Ouch, Ilia. You're giving me bruises everywhere. I think I may have to file a complaint one of these days."

Ilia started hitting him more and chased Link back to the mayor's house. He enjoyed having dinner with them every so often. They treated him like their own family even though he's an orphan. They took care of him and practically raised him. Link was never happier than to spend the rest of his days like this. But something always weighed on his mind. Who was he? Why is he here? For some reason, Link always felt like there's something missing from his life. Because of that, he always felt the urge to leave the village. Maybe exploring the world will tell him what his true purpose in life is. But, at the moment, that didn't really matter. What matter most right now is tasting Ilia's cooking for the first time, and getting to tease her about the lack of flavor.

* * *

_It's dark. Only the lighting from the thunder storm made it possible to glimpse at the surrounding. As usual, it is a open field. Standing before him is a large, beautiful brown horse. Her coat wet from the rain. She nudged him, trying to get him to mount her. Link walks to the saddle and mounts. As soon as he is seating, she dashes away from the storm. But it keeps coming closer than ever. He can hear the clanking of swords as she gallops through the rain._

_Something spooked her and she threw him off. Link stands up to see a heavily armored beast. Red fuming eyes stares at him and it laughs maliciously. Then a voice called his name. A soft, gentle voice. Beautiful slender arms reached out and embraced him, as if to comfort him. The symbol appearing on her hands in a soft golden light. Her sweet, majestic perfume filled his nose. Forgetting all about the beast in front of him, he turned around gently._

_"Link."_

_Before he could see her face, her hands reaches up and blocks his eyes._

_"You will soon. I promise."_

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the update. sorry it took so long XD hope you like it.**

* * *

Link woke up with a headache. He sat up on his bed for what seems like hours just trying to clear his mind. This has been happening ever since he could remember. Every time he had a dream like that, he always wake up with his head pounding. But he could never tell anyone about his dreams. He remembered he used to wake up screaming when he was a child. But he was never able to tell anyone about it, only that it was a nightmare. He removed his covers and got out of bed.

Today is going to be a relaxing day for him and he doesn't want to waste it by staying in bed. He washed his face and changed out of his pajamas. He grabbed his fishing gear and bow and arrows. He didn't bring anything else other than a knife and bread. He doesn't plan to come back home to eat. When he was ready, he walked to his patio and looked down the ladder in case someone comes by.

He quickly descended down the ladder and looked for Epona, who was eating grass near the forest entrance. He put on the saddle upon her back and led her away into the forest. They walked for what seemed like a few minutes before entering the path to the spring.

In the shallow part of the spring, Ilia was there with an oxen and a cart. On the cart was a big round jug large enough to fit two people inside. She was just finishing up filling the jug with water and turned around to see Link walking in with Epona.

"Good morning, Link." Ilia said with a shy hint of a smile.

Link smiled back. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?" She said as she set the pail on the cart.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

Ilia smiled at first, but seconds later frowned. "Well, I would've if dad hadn't been going to the outhouse so many times."

Link laughed. "That bad?"

Ilia glared at him. "Well, excuse me for my bad cooking." She put her hands on her hips.

Link chuckled. "No, your cooking isn't bad. It was just that particular dish that was bad. Other than that, I think you're a great cook. Good enough to be a housewife, I would say."

Ilia blushed and pretended to pat the oxen. "I wonder if I'll be good enough for you."

Link dropped his arrows at the same time she spoke, oblivious to what she said. "What was that?"

Ilia shook her head decided to play cool. "Ah, I said if you will be stopping by again this evening."

Link stared at her as she fidgeted. He knew that whenever she did that, it meant she was hiding something. But she gets overly dramatic whenever he asks. So he usually don't. "No, I won't be." He said as he raised his bow.

"Oh." Ilia looked down and back up at him. She started to lead the oxen back to the village. "Well, if you aren't busy, join us anytime." As she walked past him, who was fixing his boot, she glanced disappointedly his way. "Link, you're such an idiot."

Moments after she disappeared from his view, he sat down on his butt with a loud thump. "Sorry, Ilia." He whispered softly as he recalled the voice from his dreams.

Although he is living gaily in Ordon Village, deep inside he knew he will never be satisfied. Link sighed and picked up his things. He led Epona to the edge of the spring to let her drink. He filled up his drinking pouch as well. When they were ready, he led her away from the spring and towards the forest.

He's been to the forest many times before. But today was different. He felt heavy as if carrying a heavy burden on himself. He thought that maybe he was just thinking too much. He put his things down on a stump and did some light exercises. After he was done, he felt much better. He continued to lead Epona further in the forest. At a point, Epona was no longer able to go.

"You better stay here, Epona. Have some free time for yourself. I'll be back later." Link said as he patted her mane.

He ventured on further away from Epona, who seemed to be at ease. After walking for some time, he came to a clearing. He looked around and took in a deep breath. He loved that place. It had a majestic feeling to it. Link doesn't know the name of that place but it was just beautiful. It was a spring with a few sections of soft waterfalls. There were beautiful flowers around the lake and butterflies flocked about. There were huge boulders around the spring which had strange carvings on them. Link figured it must be some sort of worshipping place. But Link doesn't even know of any other villages close by the spring. At least, he's never met them.

He put his things down by a nearby rock. He took off his shoes and socks and gently walked into the cool spring. He felt extremely calm every time he did that. It was as if it was healing waters. After standing there for a few moments, he came back out and put his shoes and socks back on. Suddenly, he felt extremely drowsy. He yawned and decided to take a nap.

* * *

_Link remembered always dreaming about a dark place. But this time, it was bright. It was so bright that he can't see anything except himself. But this time, it was different. Usually he would be wearing his usual clothes, but instead, he was wearing a green tunic and leather gloves and boots. He was standing there looking around. It was calm and peaceful. It made him feel at ease. Then he heard a voice. But it was a different voice. It was powerful, but calming._

"_Link."_

_Link turned around to see himself standing at the spring. He was astounded. "Who?"_

"_It is I, Link. I am one of the many Spirits of Light. I am Faron."_

"_Faron?" Link looked around but saw no one._

"_Yes."_

"_But I do not see you." Link said looking around._

"_Look closely, Link. Not with your eyes, but with your heart."_

_Link did not know what that meant, but somehow his body reacted on its own. He turned to look into the middle of the spring. There he saw a crystal light fluttering above the waters._

"_What am I doing here?"_

"_You are fated to come find us, Link. One by one. To reunite this land with the help of the sages."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will soon. Find the holder of wisdom, therefore you will find the answers."_

"_Holder of wisdom?" Link was confused._

"_Yes, go now, Link. Time is of essence. And unfortunately, we do not have much. Go now, Link. Oh, chosen hero!"_

* * *

Link awoke with a startle. He sat up quickly to find himself sitting by Epona where he had left her. All of his belongings laid to his right. He quickly grabbed them and hopped on Epona. It was already nighttime, and a storm was coming.

"Epona, quick. Go back to the village!" He shouted as the thunder shook the earth beneath their feet.

_"Holder of wisdom? Who could that be? How will I know?" _Link thought to himself as the wind picked up ferociously. But somehow, those words felt extremely nice. And honest to himself, it almost felt too nostalgic and exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! I'm back. Sorry for the late update. I had more than this but the latter part didn't sound right so i decided to just put this part up first.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

The storm had already caught up to him. It was completely dark out with the exceptions of lightning. Epona sped through the road as much as she can without hitting branches. As he neared the village, he felt a dark presence lurking in the shadows.

"_Link."_

It was that voice again. That soft angelic voice whispering in his mind. Somehow Link's body reacted and he took out his rustic sword. He can feel the presence coming closer and closer. His mind began to hurt. Stinging sensations shot through his body as images of a dark place flowed into his mind.

"_Link."_

There it was again. That voice that made his heart tremble but his mind clear for that single moment. Then the pain came back. Images of looking up at an unknown woman riding through a storm made him wince in pain. Then gentle hands picked him up with a familiar voice.

"_Link!"_

The voice screamed as Epona jumped over a struck tree that had fallen. He fell off and landed on his right arm sending an excruciating pain through his arm. Link groaned as he sat back up without watching where Epona went. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown into another world, another time. He looked up to see a young woman with her face covered by her hood. She held him close to her, letting him hear her racing heart. The storm was right over them. Thunder struck every couple of seconds allowing a little light to show them the way. Trees fell beneath their feet as the wind rushed against them violently. Even so, she never let him go. Instead, she looked down at him with her pale blue eyes and smiled. And from her lips, she spoke with a sweet gentle voice. _"Link."_

* * *

Mayor Bo heard a soft knock at the door. Wondering who it was during a storm, he quickly went to open the door. Link stood there all drenched from head to toe, not only from the rain, but mud as well.

"Good heavens, Link! What happened to you? Come in, come in."

He led Link to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of towels. He handed it to Link who didn't take it. "Link? What's wrong?"

Instead, Link slumped into a chair dropping everything on the floor without a care of how loud it was. Mayor Bo stared at him with surprise and concern. "Link?"

"Tell me, Mayor Bo. Who am I exactly?" Link whispered quietly.

Mayor Bo stiffened. "What do you mean, Link? You are Link. A villager of Ordon Village."

Link glared at him. His teeth and fist clenched as he shifted his weight. "Don't lie to me! I've always known I am different from everyone. And I know you've all been hiding something from me."

"Link, calm down. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I saw her!"

"Who?"

Link looked away and shook his head. "I don't know. But she was carrying me. Through the forest. On a night like this. Who is that? Why was she running?"

Mayor Bo stayed silent as he stared at Link. When Link looked up, Mayor Bo silently took a seat besides Link. He handed a towel to Link who took it with surprise. What surprised him was the grim look on Mayor Bo's face.

"Wipe yourself, boy. We wouldn't want you to be catching a cold."

* * *

After Link changed out of his clothes and borrowed some of Mayor Bo's, he found Mayor Bo sitting in the living room beside the fireplace. Ilia was still nowhere to be found. He thought for sure he would've woken her by now by screaming earlier. But the thunderstorm outside was raging on and might've drowned out his screams. He found a seat across from Mayor Bo and waited for him to start.

"I suppose I should begin from the start." Mayor Bo sighed. "On a night just like this one 17 years ago, we had gone out to make sure the villagers were safe. We heard a voice calling for help from within the forest. Rusl and I went to see who it was. And what we found was a woman holding a child."

Link held his breath as memories of the woman appeared in his mind. "Was she…?"

"Yes, Link. She was your mother." Mayor Bo sighed. "She came from a far away place seeking shelter. But you see, she was heavily wounded. Before dying, she gave us the baby; you. She begged us not to let anyone know who you were and for us to raise you as an Ordona. So to keep our promise to her dying wish, we took you in and raised you, without ever telling you this story. I knew that one day you'll eventually come to find out. I'm so sorry, Link."

Link fell silent as a rush of memories appear in his head. He couldn't feel love towards this woman, but he did feel empty knowing that she did not exist anymore. Link sighed. "So, I'm not a Ordona? Then what am I?"

"Link, you're a Hyrulian."

Link looked up at Mayor Bo. "Hyrulian? Like from Hyrule?"

Mayor Bo nodded. "She never did tell us that, but judging from her wear, it seems so." Link stayed silent again thinking to himself. Mayor Bo sighed. "If you wish to leave, you may. You must be looking for answers left unanswered. And I'm sure the village will understand."

Link suddenly realized that the storm has passed. It was quiet outside. Link looked at Mayor Bo and stood up. "Thank you for everything. But I must go. I have to find out who I really am."

Link picked up his weapons and clothes and headed to the door. "I will return these trousers one day."

Mayor Bo chuckled sadly and watched Link close the door on the way out.

* * *

**I don't really remember much about the games about who and where is what, so...I'm just putting whatever from now on. They're all mixed together :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Without letting anyone know, Link packed what he could carry and left before the sun rise. As he was walking towards Ordona Spring, he noticed a small light hovering above the water. But as he approached, it disappeared. Not thinking much of it, Link led Epona to the edge as he filled his canteen. Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps running behind him. He turned around to see Ilia dashing towards him. He dropped his canteen as she roughly collided into him. As if holding him for dear life, she sobbed into his shirt.

"Ilia?"

"Stupid Link! Why do you have to go so quietly? Do you think I'm letting you go without a proper goodbye?"

Link sighed and held her small frail body against his. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Ilia stepped back and wiped her tears away. "I won't be disappointed in you. Not ever. I heard your conversation with dad last night. I understand why you have to go. Here." Ilia handed him a sack. "I packed you some stuff you might need on your trip. Promise me you won't look inside until you're completely out of Ordona Forest." Ilia took in a deep breath and wiped her tears again. "And promise that you'll come back."

Link smiled and patted her head. "Sure. I don't know how long it will take, but I will come back. Don't wait for me. Live your life."

Ilia chuckled painfully as she wiped more of her tears away. "I guess I was rejected, huh?"

Link smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, always. Goodbye, Ilia."

Link picked up his half-spilled canteen and closed it. Then he led Epona away. Ilia watched him disappear as tears stream down her face, knowing this may be the last time she saw him.

* * *

Link crossed the bridge and headed towards Faron Spring. Instead of going through the small path he always took, he took the big path which was easier to take Epona. As they walked, Link whistled Epona's song, which she loved. As they got there, Link saw Faron hovering above the water.

"Faron." Link spoke. There was nothing. Link took in a deep breath. "Where am I supposed to go? I've never been out of the village before. I don't know where to go. Where am I supposed to find the holder of wisdom?"

A soft voice spoke like before. "Go where your heart takes you, Chosen Hero. There you will find your answers."

Link thought about it for a moment. Then he suddenly remembered what Mayor Bo said. "Hyrule."

* * *

Link continued to head up North, following the path. He remembered Rusl telling him about his ventures to Hyrule Castle, especially the path and ways of getting there. He met Coro, a strange fellow living by himself. He bought a map from Coro and then he continued until he came to an open field. Link was in awe. The world seemed so much bigger like this.

"This must be Hyrule field." Link spoke to himself. He took out his map and studied it. "According to the map, Hyrule Castle is north of Hyrule field. Well, should be easy, right?"

Link put his map away and mounted Epona. They set out fairly slow, just taking in the view. After a while, Link noticed something in the trees. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was a little strange and black. Epona seemed to have noticed and was acting nervous. Link calmed her as he took out his sword and wooden shield just in case. Link remembered Rusl warning him about monsters attacking randomly during the trip.

Link kept his eyes on it as it rounded the tree. Then suddenly, it jumped out at Link. Epona jumped and threw Link off. She dashed away in fright. Link collected himself quickly as he turned towards the monster. It was small with a weird helmet thing on. It also seem like there's black smoke coming off it. It dashed towards Link again. Link dodged it and swung at it with his sword. It cut the monster in half making it disappear like smoke. Link wasn't sure if it was dead, but a red rupee fell out where the smoke disappear. Link picked up the rupee and looked at it to make sure it was genuine. After making sure, he put it in his rupee pouch.

Link picked up Ilia bag that had fallen off with him earlier, along with the map. He sighed after staring at the way Epona dashed away. Link opened Ilia's bag to to see she had packed him a blanket, another rupee pouch slightly bigger than his with only a couple blue and yellow rupees, and some food. Link smiled and thanked her with all his heart.

He took out a piece of bread and closed the bag. He hung the shield on his back along with his sword. Then he carried the bag and map and continued along his way. The good thing was Epona headed the same way. Every few minutes, he would whistle Epona's song hoping she would hear him. By the time he reached the castle, it was close to night. By the castle bridge, he could see Epona standing there eating grass. Link whistled again. Epona heard him and quickly came running. Link smiled.

"Well, you ditched me. But I'm just glad you're safe. I'm tired. Can you give me a ride?"

Epona put her head down and Link hopped on. They quickly rode towards the bridge. Suddenly, Link saw the bridge start being pulled up. He made Epona dash for it and they made it just in time. Link let out a breath of relieve when a guard walked up to him.

"You look like a new face. Been here before?"

Link shook his head as he dismounted. "No, sir."

"Well, warning. We close the bridge precisely when the sun goes down. We won't open it even if you holler or are getting attacked right outside the gates. Monsters come out at night and goes crazy. So no matter what, we have to close the gates. So be sure to never be late. You don't want to be spending the night outside in these places."

Link was shocked. "Oh. Well, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

The guard told him where several of the stables are in Castle Town. He also gave Link a free map. Link was very thankful to him, and learned that his name was Odi. Link thanked Odi and went on his way. He put Epona at a stable nearby the inn he rented for a few nights. He got a room overlooking the stable and part of Castle Town near the wall.

The next day, Link said his goodbyes to Epona and set out into town. He was in awe of everything. Everything was ten times bigger than his village. There were so many people and markets. Going down one market street took quite a hassle because of so many people there. He kept walking around and made his way through a street that was a tad more quieter. He went up the stairs that led to a slightly open space with a large tent on the side. As he walked by, he overheard three girls talking about a handsome man inside.

Link continued to walk through Castle Town until he came to the town square. In the middle, there was a large beautiful fountain. There were people all spread out the plaza. Many of the girls there kept exchanging glances at Link, which made him a bit uncomfortable. Link noticed an information stall and he quickly walked over.

"Um, excuse me?" Link spoke gently.

A slim man with glasses looked up from his papers. "Yes?"

"Um..." Link stuttered not knowing what to say. "Is there...like...a wiseman or something around here?"

"Like a fortune teller?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess something like that."

"I didn't know young guys are into things like that. With your looks, I don't think you would have problems looking for love."

"Oh no. I'm not looking for that. I need to find someone. Anyone who could do that?"

The man pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "I see." Then he pointed down the street. "If you go down that street all the way, take a left at last street. There should be a sign for fortune telling. I believe that person can help you out. Do you have a map?"

"Y-yeah." Link took his map out and handed it to the guy who marked the spot for him. He gave it back to Link and went about his duties. Link thanked him and went on his way. After walking for a while, he finally came to the last street. He looked down the street and sure enough, it was dark and gloomy. A lot of hoodlums were standing around just staring into space. Link took in a deep breath and walked on. As he kept going, the people standing there started to stare at him. Some even started following him. Link reached for his pouch and held on tight. Suddenly, he noticed a sign that read something about fortune telling. Link ignored all other signs and quickly went inside.

Once inside, he was knocked with a strong perfume that filled his nostrils and immediately gave him a headache. He entered through some hanging beads at the door. Everything was decorated in every shade of pink. This made Link stop in his tracks as he thought he might've gone to the wrong place. He was about to turn around and walk out when he heard a voice.

"Come in here, Link. Come help me with something quick."

Link was a bit dumbfounded. He walked around the pink table and entered through the dark pink door. He saw a older woman standing on a stool reaching for something in the top shelf. She was a slightly bigger woman with bright red hair. She wore a red dress and pearl jewelries.

"Come here. Grab that gourd for me, will ya?" She spoke as she stepped down the stool. "My assistant left it up too high this time."

Link stared at her golden eyes as she smiled with red lips. She had pale skin and a mole right in the middle of her forehead. "Okay."

Link stood on the stool and reached to the top. He quickly grabbed the gourd and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much, Link."

Link was astounded. "H-how did you know my name?"

The lady laughed. "Oh dear Link. So naive. I am fortune teller. Of course I would know your name. I have been waiting for you, my dear."

She held out her hand and Link took it. She led him down the basement where there were a few shrines lined up the wall and a small round table in the middle of the room. The room was decorated differently from the first room. Instead of random fancy items, it was decorated with more unique odd looking things. Such as bull horns, swords, dried frogs, etc. She told him to sit while she goes and gets changed.

Link sat down and looked around the room for a bit. Not too long, she came back with a completely different look. Instead of bright red hair, she had black hair. Her eyes were still the same golden colors. Her lips were painted brown instead. Her brightly colored clothes earlier were now only a simple brown and white dress.

"Shall we begin?" She spoke as she put the gourd on the table.

"Um, how do we do this? I've never done this before. Do I just ask you a whole bunch of questions?"

The lady smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I will help you. Just listen to me."

Then she reached down under the table and took out a small wooden bowl. Then she took out a water pail, a bouquet of white flowers, and some joss sticks. She lit 3 joss sticks and handed it to Link.

"Go put this at the shrine."

Link looked around at the different shrines. "Um, which one?"

"Pick one."

Link stared at her. Then he looked around again. He sighed and stood up and walked around the room. Each shrine looked different from the other. He finally came to one that somewhat looked oddly familiar. He put the joss sticks in the rice tray next to the used joss sticks there. He came back and sat down.

"Pour the water into the gourd."

"How much?"

She just stared with a smile. Link shrugged and pour in all of the water. She only stared while playing with her fingers. "Now, pour it into the bowl."

Link sighed. He poured a decent amount without spilling it. She continued to play with her fingers. "Now, pluck a flower and place it in the bowl."

Link looked at all of the flowers. He picked the smallest one from the bud and placed it upright in the bowl of water. The flower floated while spinning a little. The lady stared at it while still playing with her hands. All of a sudden, the room started getting darker and darker with only light emanating from her. Finally, she stopped and her eyes rolled back. Her hands clenched the table as she stared up into the ceiling. With many voices coming out of her all at once, she spoke:

_"Oh, Chosen Hero. A dark force hath emerged from the darkness of hearts. Find the seven sages, cure the land, and unite the sacred Triforce of Life. Then, and only then, will the Land of Light be at peace."_

The lady suddenly fainted with her head banging against the table top. The water bowl tipped over, but there was no flower inside. Link stared as the water formed into something like triangles within a triangle. Then it disappeared. Link sat there for a minute before moving. The lady suddenly sprung up and sat upright in her chair making Link almost tip back.

"Whew! Haven't had one like that in a long time. I'm a bit sore, if I may say."

Link just stared at her. "I don't get it. I don't understand."

The lady put her finger on her chin. "Hmm. Yeah, it's a bit too complicated for me to understand also. I guess you should go meet her instead."

"Who?"

"Princess Zelda."


End file.
